WhOsE WorTh It
by ninchi
Summary: Mikan Is a swEet, adorable girl who was wellknown nd being loved by Evreyone. She has the perfect life that anybody could wish for. But one day, she was engaged to a person who she doesn't even know... Will dey be a cute couple or a sweet disaster? NXM?
1. WheN Boy MeEtS GiRL

**Hey everyone it's about 2 months till I wrote another story again Hoo! I miss all of you… I want you to like this story again just like my last one!**

**Chapter one: When Boy meets Girl**

It was a dark and stormy night when a 15 years old boy with raven colored hair and had crimson eyes was being chased by a lots of man and end up bumping on a little girl who is also 15 years old of age has hazel eyes and chestnut hair…

"I'm sorry" the boy said

"No it's okay… it was an accident" The girl said looking who the boy was but because of the dark she didn't notice anything that she could remember when they meet again.

"I must go now" the boy said but before he go he gave something in the girl's hand… before the girl even realize it he can't see anything but only his shadow… immidiately she stood up, all wet and cold when she saw many men passed at her looking at the strange boy who she bumped "What was that?" she said heading way to home.

**At her Room**

She was just after her evening bath and was already drying her hair when she notices the amulet that the boy gave her

"_Who was that??"_ Looking at the amulet that shapes like a fire and having flashes about it then suddenly out of the blue someone pops at her front, it was a little boy about 6 of age quite small has blackish hair and quite cute I supposed

"MIIKKKAAAANN" he shouted then mikan suddenly shrieked

"Hahahahahah" the boy laughed and ran away going downstairs

"Why you! Youchi come back here and I'll give you a good spank!" she said being pissed with his younger brother

"Mikan it's already time for dinner" a maid said shouting then she immediately went downstairs

Mikan, Mikan Sakura to be exact 2nd richest family known in the country as the **successful duo **being his father a successful business man and her mother an everlasting beauty in the media a complete pack of acting, hosting, singing, modeling etc. mikan's family is sure known not only in the country but probably the whole world… but for mikan having a rich family without time for their children is no sense at all.

Well, let's talk about mikan except for being rich, just like her mother she is beautiful too… but in the family she is a complete disgraced for her father because he didn't raced her child to became dumb so her father is always angry with her stupid actions that's why she always struggle to be good in his father's eyes for her to be praised one's in a while but no matter what she do… her father seem no interest in her not like her brother a complete genius. She is kind, dumb sometimes… oh! Let's face it not sometimes I guess always… but even though like that she has many friend because of her good humors.

**At the dinner table**

Just like always the atmosphere during meal is some what awkward but mikan is used to it by now I guess… she is already half way in finishing her meal when her father open up a topic that involves her future.

"Mikan… The Sakura's and the Hyuuga's just talk about the future and that conclusion concerns you… we've decided that we will make you the fiancé of their son" he said unhesitately

"What!!!" mikan yelled

"Yes!!! It's already been decided and you can never change it" her father said straightly so she just kept her mouth shut avoiding the possibility what his father might do to her

After some time she is about to leave for having no appetite but yet again his father speak and said

"Before I forgot they will visit us for dinner tomorrow so you must be ready" he said

"Okay" Is the only word she replied and immediately went to her room

She cried and cried, but she can't do anything… his father decided again something that she has not dreamt to have…

Sometimes I wish to be a lily

A flower that could grow freely

A grasshopper perhaps

An insect that always hops

She sat on her bed when suddenly she saw someone looking at her door… it was youichi looking pretty sad just staring at her sister's face

"Come here! Little youichi" she said extending her hands as if giving him a hug

But no matter what I do I'm still just a stone

A hard useless stone or maybe a stupid dog's bone

I wish on the first star I see that someone could love me

But no matter what happens that wish will never be

She cries and cries in her brother's back and after few hours she fell asleep… youichi covered her sister with a blanket

"Maybe a good cry is really the best medicine" then he runs off like an airplane singing lalalala

**Morning**

"YYAAAAWWWNN!" mikan stretched her hands and looked at the clock; it was already 7:30. 30 minutes more and she'll be late so she dressed up immediately but when she looked at the mirror she saw her eyes reddened and flashes of yesterday pops in her mind…

"I guess I should thank little youichi for it! Yeah! Because of him I feel better" she said humming in the bathroom

She immediately went to the chauffer and skipped breakfast

**At the school **

"Yes I was not late! Thank goodness" she said

"Ohayoo mikan" A blonde boy said

"OhayoO Ruka- pyon" she greeted

Ruka Nogi, 7th from the richest family in the country… well, he is kind, respectful, and well what can I say… rich.

"How's vacation?" ruka asks

"Not much… we just visited some of our cousins in America, Philippines, and Paris you?" she ask

"We went to America too to visit my auntie" he said

"Is that so!" she said the a raven haired girl pops out of no where

"Hey! What are you 2 love birds bubbling about it's already 2 minutes before time and you still hangout like idiots there" she said

"Oh! Hotaru I really miss you" giving her a good hug at the back but hotaru evaded it that's why mikan's face lay flatly

"What's the big idea??" mikan asks

"You never change do you?" she said then walks out

Hotaru Imaii, probably 4th or 5th richest family in the country owning a big campany, inventing technologies…

Mikan studies at the school where rich family hang out… mikan spends most of her time at school because being in the house is boring any way.

Many people like mikan most especially guys because of her good looks and kindness but mikan never knew that because she is not an observant person

Nothing change much at the school there's still her friends like Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu etc. and her teachers

After school she immediately went home not forgetting what her father said

And there she saw her father talking to the Hyuuga's but definitely she can't see a boy that would make her nervous

After looking at the living room she decided to go first to her room so she went at the back of the house where her room was located and there he saw little youichi reading a manga under a really big tree

"Youichi!" she shouted running through him

Then youichi looked "Hi mikan!" he shouted looking and waving at her

"Thanks for last night" she said and sat beside him

"For what?" he asks… while their talking someone seems to be overhearing it

"uhmm… for everything" she said and gave him a little hug "I bought something for you… you can find it under your pillow" she continued

"What is it?" he asks

"It's a se- c- re- t! you must find it for your self" she said

"Okay" he said running to his room

Then mikan stood up and picked something from her pocket… it looks like a button and she pushed it then suddenly a ladder appeared… she immediately climb upstairs then suddenly a strong wind blew revealing her polka doted panties

"Nice view!" Someone said out of no where

Then mikan looked everywhere, where the sound could came from then suddenly someone jumped from the tree and appeared a boy with a raven hair and red orbs

"Waaaaaaa!!! She shrieked and descended down the ladder "You pervert" she said

"Who you calling pervert, stupid girl" he said "It's not my fault you show your undies" he said "and I'm not gonna look any way" he ended

"Why You! Get out of here you pervert" she said

"Hmph!" he said

Then mikan continued climbing to her room and dress up to go downstairs

**End of chapter**

**Who do you think is that boy?? Well, I guess you know who… but I know that you don't know what will happened next so stay tuned **

**I'm sorry if the start is not really that good but I promise to make it better.**

**cometangelninianne27(",)**


	2. WhEthER YoU LikE It Or NoT

**Cometangel: Hi again… It's really good to be back! Writing story and all that**

**Mikan: huhuh! It's so touching**

**Hotaru: Moron! Crying for something so low! **

**Natsume: you know how dumb that mikan could be, that's why I hate to be paired with her,**

**Hotaru: I never agreed more**

**Mikan: oH! How mean You two are **

**Cometangel: don't worry mikan I'm in charge here**

**Mikan: Yey!**

**Natsume and Hotaru (Murmuring): Me and my big mouth**

**Chapter 2: Whether you like it or not! **

Mikan went downstairs wearing a pink semi- formal gown just below her knees it is really simple with many ruffles on it.

Mikan is really nervous… she can feel her hands going numb, and feet stumbles… you can't blame her… having a fiancé in her age I guess she cannot enjoy youth any more

"Oh! Here's my daughter now…" her father proudly said

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Mikan Sakura" she said respectfully

"What a delightful child you have Mr. Sakura" Mrs. Hyuuga said

"_I guess when father's happy… I should be happy too right?" _she said talking to herself

Then suddenly the boy again with raven hair and red orbs appeared again in her very eyes

"This is our son" Mr. Hyuuga said "Natsume Hyuuga" he ended

Then mikan looked at the boy from top to bottom, sweat dropping then suddenly point a finger to the boy saying "You… You…."

"So you two already know each other" Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said

Then Natsume suddenly said in a low voice, keeping his cool image "Yah! I know her It's Polka dots" then his parents suddenly sweat drop

"WAAAAA!!! IT'S THE PERVRT" mikan shrieked

"What the hell are you saying mikan! Say sorry to him and his parents" her father said to her

"GOMMEN, GOMMEN, GOMMEN" she said repeatedly to natsume's parents

"No it's okay!" Mr. Hyuuga said

Then natsume gave mikan a smirked… then mikan just stared on him

After the talk they just have mikan immediately rush to her room to have a rest… she soaked into her Bathtub and talk to herself

"_Well, I did it again…" _then she drowned herself under the water

"_Why could I be like my parents… smart, not dumb, and most especially not always goes into troubles"_ she think again and suddenly she remembers the boy's face then shrieked suddenly "PERVERT"

After having a good bath mikan rested

**Morning**

Mikan is going to be late… again… skipping breakfast… again. Well, we can never change that routine I guess

**At school**

But no matter what happens she always get in time… that's what's good.

"Ohayoo minna!" she shouted

"Ohayoo mikan" yuu said

Yuu Tobita, one of the smartest student in their school (I will never said rich again cOz You know already that their all Rich!)

"Ohayoo Yuu- kun, it's really nice… the weather I mean" mikan said

"Yah!" yuu agrees

"I'm thinking having a bad day yesterday! Today I feel I'm preety lucky" she said confidently

"Think so??" he asks

"Pretty Much" She said cheerfully

While talking to yuu she saw hotaru passed by so she said her goodbye's to yuu and went to hotaru

"Hotaru" She said

"What is it now?" hotaru said being pissed

"Well, I have something to tell you" she said in a normal face

"What is it?" she said

"Being my childhood friend and most especially my best friend I thought you should know that" she said in a low voice "I already have a fiancé" she whispered

"Yah! I know" she said

"But… But… how?" she asks

"Your really dumb! Your asking me stupid questions… who do you think I am? You moron" she said

"So..sorry" she repent and give hotaru a big hug

"Hey don't squeeze me tight" hotaru complain

"I'm just thankful that I have a friend like you hotaru" she said having tear drop

"Yah! Yah! Let's just go back to our seats before the teacher came" she said giving a faint smile

"Hai!" she said then wiped her teardrops

Mikan looked at the window and wondered at the view while waiting for their teacher but not so long their teacher came in together with a new student… all looked at him… some looks strange and some look mesmerize…

**End of Chapter**

**Who could this be?? Uhmmm…. Let's just find out**

**Well, by the way I accept review! **

**Tnx for the 1st four persons who gave me reviews **

**-mayelrules13**

**-sakura4594**

**-dbzgtfan2004**

**-ezMouse**

**Arigatou gosaimasu**

**From: cometagelninianne27(",)**


	3. Is It rEalLY a sWeEt BeGiNnInG?

**Did you like it??? Just send reviews!!!**

**Chapter 3: Is it really a Sweet beginning??**

"Good morning class!" the teacher said

"Morning Mr. Narumi" everybody said except for Mikan who is not paying attention

"As you can see, you have a new classmate this new semester and from now here on forward he will be joining us" Mr. Narumi said "You may introduced your self"

"My name is NATSUME HYUUGA" the boy said

"Hyuuga…. Hyuuga…." All the students murmured

"Okay class stop murmuring" the teacher said "well, who will be your partner hmm…."

Later on, mikan awakened in her dream world upon hearing the name **natsume** in her very own ears

"WHHAAATTT" mikan shrieked then all the students and the teacher as well looked to her

"Well, Ms. Sakura you have something to say?" Mr. Narumi said

"Um… nothing sir! Sorry" she said being embarrassed on her sudden idiocy

"Because of the interruptions Ms. Sakura I have decided to assign you as the partner of Mr. Hyuuga" He said

"Na- ni?" mikan said

"Have a problem?" Mr. Narumi said giving her a smirk

"Iie" she replied

"Okay Mr. Hyuuga please sit beside Ms. Sakura" he said "And class because of your new classmate I have postponed the lesson for you to know him better" he continued "ADIOS" he ended

Natsume sitted in his appointed seat and lay his feet on the table. All the students was just looking at him… he has the looks but some where scared

"Hey! Have you been thought about proper manners" mikan said

"Shut up! There Lil' Girl" natsume answered

"You have no manners at all" mikan said

"Hn" is the only word natsume replied (is that even a word??? It is more like an expression to me)

……………………..

Later a boy with blonde hair came towards mikan

"Hi there! I'm Ruka Nogi" he said introducing himself to the new guy

"Yah! Yah!" natsume replied

"By the way Mikan" the blonde boy said with a rabbit on his hand

"Hi Ruka- pyon" She greet

"Me, Hotaru, Yuu, and Koko decides to go at the garden… wanna come??" he asks

"Sure" she replied

"You? Do you want to come?" asking natsume

"No thanks" he replied

After the talk, some of the students think that it's not bad to talk to him and tried to have a conversation with him… natsume was not that talkative but some girls thought that it's cool of him… so they decided to form a fan club and call it L.O.V.E.N.F.C. (L O V E NATSUME FAN CLUB)

Mikan and ruka was just about to leave the class when mikan just have a snap in her mind

"Wait Ruka –pyon" she said

"Why?" he asks

"Just wait over there" she said

"Okay" he replied

Mikan rushes off to natsume

"On second thought… you must come with us natsume" mikan said

"And why is that??" he asks

"Because if you come then I don't have to tour you anymore because the garden is way over the end and well, I can shoot two birds in one stone" she explained

"Whatever" he said and stood up

Natsume is at the left, ruka is at the right and well, mikan is at the middle… mikan toured natsume in every place they passed and that's not all while walking there is always interruptions going on like mikan is being greeted by many girls and boys or being talked by some teachers…

"I don't know touring could be very tiring" mikan said

"Mikan" A guy with black hair wearing a senior's uniform shouted

"Tsubasa Sempai" mikan shouted

"How are yah!" he said

"stop joking me sempai, we just meet yesterday" she said

"is that so?" he teased

Bla…..bla…..bla…..

"Sorry for those interruptions" ruka said

"It's just that, every person here at the academy known her very well… she is quite friendly and that's not all… did she tell you that she is also the president of this academy 6 years straight" ruka explained

"Nope… and I have no interest" natsume replied

"If I heard it right… are you the son of Mr. KentarO Hyuuga?" ruka asks

"Yah!" natsume replied

"What's your relation to mikan?" he asks "Coz I'm thinking that you know each other very well" ruka ended

"Nothing…" natsume denies "HEY! Lil' girl let's get over this by now it's already one hour and this tour is not yet finish" he shouted

"Why! You Pervert" Mikan shouted and rushes to natsume

"Mikan I must go ahead know coz yuu just call me and hotaru said that she's gonna kill us if we don't get there faster… so I'm gonna go there ahead of you!" ruka said waving goodbye

"Okay!" mikan said and dragged natsume in continuing the tour

Another 10 minutes has passed and because of no interruptions the tour is already gonna finish…

"Natsume did your parents even ask you on that thing??" mikan asks

"What thing??" natsume replied

"The thing….. you know…. Y..you… and… i…. that thing" she said

"Why do I have to answer your stupid question" he said

Then mikan walk backwards facing natsume saying "Oh! Come on Natsume… I'm just asking" nearing her face and making natsume pissed

…………………….

Then mikan tripped………….On a rock………

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Mikan shrieked

Then luckily because of natsume's help mikan was saved…. They both fall on the ground natsume at the bottom and mikan on the top… their face is just centi- meters away and they looked together in each other's face

"_I Didn't see it but… he's actually has a good- looks" _mikan thought

"_I just realize it she's actually pretty cute"_ Natsume thought

"_Wait What am I saying"_ They both said in their thoughts

After what they said they immediately moved in different direction… natsume was the first on to stand up and handed over his hand to mikan…

When their finally at the garden mikan said "For you to know I didn't decided for that thing… so don't think that I like what's happening! Your not that bad I think so let's just be friends" mikan said and handing over her hands like a handshake

"Yah! Right strawberries" he said giving her a smirked

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! You pervert!!!!!!!!!

**End Of chapter!**

**Remember I accept reviews!**

**TnX! Everyone! Love you all……**


	4. SoMeThiNg StRaNgE

**Cometangel: Do You Like It?? Huh?? Huh??**

**Mikan: am! Ms. Writer… I'm thinking**

**Cometangel: what is it??**

**Mikan: Why do I always get the dumb parts?**

**Sumire: Hahahahah!!!! Baka!!! That's why you always get the dumb parts because…………. Your really dumb**

**Mikan: Hey! That's noT true! I hate you permy**

**Cometangel: don't be sad mikan coz in the end you always have the last laugh**

**Mikan: Oh! Yeah!**

**Hotaru: BAKA**

**Chapter 4: Something strange**

**School**

Mikan arrived at the school not very much expected… early so she decided to hangout at her favorite spot in the garden… the sakura tree!

While there she look at the beautiful view that could be seen on the school field… mikan loves to write poems… lonely, happy and even about love… but did she experience once??? I DTS(don't think so)

Ruka was passing by and saw mikan at the garden so he decided to greet her good morning but when he is about to approach her someone came

"OhayOO Mikan- chan" somebody said

"Who might you 2 be??" mikan asks

"I'm Kenji and this is Saito were from middle school" they both introduced their selves

"I'm really sorry… but how did you know my name?" she asks again

"Don't be silly mikan- chan you know everybody knows you!" they said

"Is that so" she said

"Well, mikan- chan can we invite you to have lunch with us today??" they both ask

"Sure" Mikan answered smilingly

"YAHOO!!!!" they both shouted then left

Upon this conversation ruka seem to overhear it and thought

"_It's so nice that mikan is really opened with everybody"_

"But I'm afraid…" he said out of the blue

"Afraid of what??" somebody asks who is strangely looking at his lonely face

"Afraid that" he said then looked at the person who just ask… then upon looking who it is… his feet suddenly stumbles and sweat drop

"M….iii….kkkaa…nnnn" he said

"What's the matter to you ruka- pyon??" she asks again

"Nooooo…..noooo… nothing………" he said blushingly with his heart like horse rapidly running……………. Then after a few seconds he ran off…… leaving the poor mikan behind

**Ruka**

He thought _"What's the matter with you?? You like her right?" _His consciousness said

"_Gommen, Gommen, Gommen I just can't say it" _Ruka answered

"_If you really like her rejected or accepted you must face it"_ His consciousness said again

Then ruka saw hotaru passing by and dropped something

"What's this?" he said and saw that it was a picture of hotaru so he picked it up and shouted hotaru's name but unfortunately his words didn't reach her

**Mikan**

Mikan was walking alone thinking on what happened to his dear friend

"_What's the matter with ruka -pyon??" _She said to her thoughts

"_Maybe I did something to him that made him feel angry" _she said

"_Waaaaaaaaaa!!!" _she shriked_ "What am I going to do! I hate ruka- pyon being angry with me!" _she said again_ "I shall beg for forgiveness later" _She ended and went to the classroom immediately

At the classroom everyone is silently waiting for their teacher to come

After how many minutes the teacher came and lesson immediately

While mikan can't concentrate in participating because of thinking on how, where or when to say her sorry's…

I didn't say it but mikan has a really huge crush on ruka because of his gorgeous looks and kind heart but she doesn't have the heart to say it because she lacks confidence… and that's not all… she's afraid that she could hurt her dear friend hotaru because since elementary she seem to recognize that even though her friend won't show her emotions deep inside she can feel that hotaru really likes ruka…

Natsume saw the sudden change of heart of mikan from being cheerful to lonely but being the type he is…. Uhmm… how can I say it???

More like he doesn't really care

**LUNCH**

Mikan decided to say it on lunchtime so when her teacher left she immediately approaches ruka…

Ruka doesn't saw her coming and continue packing up his stuff

Mikan was about to say something when she saw ruka holding a photo…

After packing ruka's stuff he glanced at the photo and mikan saw it

……………

It was hotaru and it gave her a strange feeling

"_What was a picture of hotaru doing in ruka's possession??" _she thought

"_Not even I could get a photo from her except buying it or…. Or….. begging for mercy!"_ She thought again

Then she saw ruka putting the photo at his pocket when he stops glancing it

"_Could it be??"_ She said having teardrops

Then someone shouted

"MIKAN –CHAN…… MIKAN –CHAN" they said

Then mikan looked… it was the two kenji and saito I mean…

"I'm here" she said

Then ruka looked behind sweat dropping that he didn't even realize mikan was there behind him

Then was startled upon seeing mikan's face

"Mikan??" ruka asks "Are you alright??" he asks again

Then mikan answer "Offcourse I am what a silly question that is" she said while many teardrops are flowing from her eyes, going to her cheeks… and smiling as if nothing was wrong

Then mikan ran off to the two still crying but definitely not sobbing

"what happened?" they both ask

"Nope nothing happened… uhmm… I'm thinking if it's alright to postpone this tomorrow…" she asks pleadingly without looking to them and her bangs covering her eyes

"Aww it's really sad but I guess we couldn't say no to you" kenji said

"And mikan –chan if you need company where always here…" saito said

"Arigato gosaimasu" she said and run off to her favorite spot… the sakura tree

She was alone there… crying until her eyes fall out… but unfortunately he is not alone someone was there in the top of the tree but she doesn't really know

…………………Crying……………..Crying…………….Crying……….

That's all what she do until she stops and suddenly sing out of the blue

Nobody knows who I really am

I never felt this empty before

And if I ever need someone to come along,

Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?

We are all rowing the boat of fate

The waves keep on coming and we can't escape

But if we ever get lost on our way

The waves would guide you through another day

She sung and sung while the tears all fall out

Nobody knows who I really am

Maybe they just don't give a damn

But if I ever need someone to come along

I know you would follow me, and keep me strong

And every time I see your face

The ocean heaves up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon

I can see the shore

"Her voice is really beautiful" The person up at the tree stunned at her beautiful voice

Oh, I can see the shore

When will I see the shore?

I want you to know who I really am

I never thought I'd feel this way towards you

And if you ever need someone to come along,

I will follow you, and keep you strong

And every time I see your face

The ocean heaves up to my heart

You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon

I can see the shore

Then suddenly mikan recited a very short poem that she wants to express

At this song I sang like I said will I ever gonna see what I seek

Will I ever face the fact that you're not meant for me

Will I understand that even though I love you, you can't do the same?

And that the life I've got is just part of the game

**End of Chapter**

**Do youknow who the person might be?? Well, guess who! **

**Tnx For the reviews Guys I really appreciate It! I accept everything…… Even flames as long as it's a fact…. That doesn't mind…. And I like to correct my wrongs… tnx for reading it………..! **


	5. A SUddEn ChanGe Of HEarT

**For those people who ask where I got the song… yeah! It's from the ending theme song of bleach Life is like a boat… and yes I did erase all the Japanese term over there! I love the song so if you want to hear it too I recommend the movie bleach… The story is really Good except for the start coz I didn't like it too but when it goes on the movie gets on getting better so if you like watch it too… And tnx for the reviews! Luv u all!**

**Chapter 4: the Sudden Change Of heart**

It was already three days now always avoiding ruka and all but mikan still has the hang-over about what happened that time

_**Flash back**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Mikan decided to say it on lunchtime so when her teacher left she immediately approaches ruka… _

_Ruka doesn't saw her coming and continue packing up his stuff _

_Mikan was about to say something when she saw ruka holding a photo…_

_After packing ruka's stuff he glanced at the photo and mikan saw it_

……………

_It was hotaru and it gave her a strange feeling_

"_What was a picture of hotaru doing in ruka's possession??" she thought_

"_Not even I could get a photo from her except buying it or…. Or….. begging for mercy!" She thought again_

_Then she saw ruka putting the photo at his pocket when he stops glancing it_

"_Could it be??" She said having teardrops_

_Then someone shouted_

"_MIKAN –CHAN…… MIKAN –CHAN" they said_

_Then mikan looked… it was the two kenji and saito I mean…_

"_I'm here" she said_

_Then ruka looked behind sweat dropping that he didn't even realize mikan was there behind him_

_Then was startled upon seeing mikan's face_

"_Mikan??" ruka asks "Are you alright??" he asks again_

_Then mikan answer "Offcourse I am what a silly question that is" she said while many teardrops are flowing from her eyes, going to her cheeks… and smiling as if nothing was wrong_

_Then mikan ran off to the two still crying but definitely not sobbing_

**_End of flashback_**

It was 2:00 p.m. when mikan decided to have a walk in the school grounds… she is strange yah! Really strange…. Recently she only smiles, talk not like the cheerful mikan they all know, loved and adore…

Mikan stayed at the bench near the soccer field to have a quick rest…

But unfortunately mikan forgot that ruka is a varsity in the league of soccer so when mikan looked at the surrounding she saw ruka staring at her… but that's not all… hotaru is there too… beside to be exact…

Then suddenly mikan's heart beat faster

"_What's this strange feeling again" _She thought

Ruka left at practice for a while then approach mikan…

"_Oh mY! Ruka is getting near! Better hurry up and run away" _she thought again

When mikan is about to flee… ruka stopped her by holding her elbow

"Wait mikan" he said

But mikan is persistent and shaking her elbow to get away from ruka's grip

"Stop that ruka… your hurting me" she said still shaking… but no matter what she do… ruka is too strong for her

"Why mikan?" he suddenly asks

"What do you mean by why?" she said like she doesn't know what ruka's talking about

"Why are you avoiding me mikan?" he asks looking deeply at her eyes

Then mikan stops suddenly and puts ruka's hand down then she covered her eyes with her bangs….Later on she became the cheerful mikan again then tapped ruka's shoulder many times giggling… and said "Who told you that I'm avoiding you Ruka –Pyon… it's just a joke and…. And you just fell for it" then suddenly after the talk she stops still holding ruka's shoulder then looked down covering again her eyes with her bangs "You know I can't do that to you" she whispers and little by little tear drops fell from her face…

Ruka recognize that she's crying so…………………………….

He hugged her………..

At first mikan struggle at his embrace but later on mikan gave up and let him hug her

"Your always asks me why…. But now I'm the one who'll ask the question…. Why??" she said giving light punches to ruka's chest while crying

"I don't get it?? What do you mean why?" he asks

"why didn't you tell me that you… you and hotaru" she said

"You and hotaru are what?" he asks again

"You and hotaru are together" she said

Then ruka suddenly stops

"……….."

"……………."

"…………"

"Ruka??" mikan asks again

Then ruka let go of mikan………

And gave a big laugh

………………………………….

"What's that suppose to mean?" mikan asks being irritate

"I can't believe it mikan" ruka said still laughing non- stop

"Hmph… I'm Saying the truth you know" mikan said then crossed her arms being angry with ruka's sudden action

Then ruka rubbed the tears on his face and said "Okay…Okay… I'll stop it"

…………………….

A moment of silence

…………………………………

It was really quiet for quite some time now so ruka decided to say something to break the silence

"it was the day when you and I met at tree 3 days ago…." He said

_Flashback_

_Then I saw hotaru passing by and dropped something_

"_What's this?" I said and saw that it was a picture of hotaru so I picked it up and shouted hotaru's name but unfortunately my words didn't reach her_

_End of flashback_

"And so I kept the picture until today when we met at the soccer field so I gave it to her" he said

"So that's what happened" she said "But… what are you thinking when we saw each other that day?" mikan asks

Then ruka suddenly blushed, looked at his fingers and played with it up and down…

"We…we…well" he says

"Well, what?" mikan said teasingly and looked at him closer

Then ruka suddenly said loudly but not very loud while pointing at her "But… but…" then he thought of something "Ah! Then why did you cry that day too… and why do I have to explain this to you???" he said dodging the question mikan ask him

"………."

"Well, mikan –chan?" ruka asks teasingly

"Because….." mikan said

"Because…………???" ruka asks again

"Bacause uhmm…" she said then shrieked "GOMMEN" then ran away

**End of chapter**

**Pls. review……… I like it when there's many reviews…. Sayonara and see you later! Ja-Ne!**


	6. WhAtT?

**Chapter 6: WHAT??**

Mikan Run and run until she ends up in front of the tree, Sakura tree to be exact…

**At the Sakura Tree**

"_Why Mikan??? It's your chance to tell him the truth…" She said in her thoughts punching her head_

"Hey Mikan" Someone said

"Oh! It's You hotaru!" mikan said while wiping her tears then hugged hotaru and cry again…

"What the heck's wrong with you??" hotaru said with her emotionless tone but deep inside I think she's worried

"Le…le…let me just cry in your arms hotaru" she said crying…

**Ruka**

Ruka was continuing his practice but cannot concentrate due to the fact on what already happened… it's really trouble some for him

"_What's the matter with mikan?? Did I say something wrong?"_Ruka Thought

Then being not concentrated on what his doing……… a ball come flying into his face then

WHHHHAAAAPPPPAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

"Gommenasai Ruka" Someone said getting near to him

Then an idea came to ruka's mind….. He stood up and holds the boy's arms

"Arigato" he said then run off

All the players in the soccer peach became thoughtless on just what happened… then the boy only said

"We..we..welcome"

Ruka was running in circles finding where mikan might be… then turning in the corner a flash suddenly came into his mind

"_She might be there… her favorite spot…. On the Sakura tree"_ He said then run

**Mikan**

Mikan was already relieved… for crying and all and her best friend being there in her side all the time…

"Arigato hotaru" she said

"For what?" hotaru ask while eating her favorite food

"For everything!" Mikan said

"Yah! Yah!" she said then walks out

Later, mikan was all alone gazing at the beautiful view in the tree when ruka came very exhausted

Mikan looked "Oh! Hi ruka –pyon" she said smilingly hiding the fact that she's gonna cry any minute now

"Mi… mi… mikan" he said

"Huh?" mikan asks

Then ruka went towards mikan then said "CAN I GO OUT WITH YOU???"

"_Go Out???" _Ruka's voice came ringing in mikan's head

"…………….."

It was a while and the two was quiet

Then Mikan's conscience suddenly said _"Hey! Say something!"_

Ruka now was worried that maybe his decision of asking her out is a complete mistake

Then mikan response "HA….HAI"

"I thought so" ruka said

…………………………….

Being disappointed

"Huh?" mikan wondered

Then ruka suddenly regained his senses and ask again holding her hands

"What did you say?"

Mikan blushed "HAI" she said again

Then ruka stood up and jump while saying "YIPEE"

Mikan was really happy and well, ruka too……….

Ruka was walking along and faced mikan again in a distance

"Tommorow morning??" he asks

"HAI" mikan said smiling

While having their conversation they didn't know that someone was looking and over hearing it

……………………………..

"I'm Very happy for you Mikan" she said

**Mikan's House**

Mikan was walking happily going inside the house

Little youichi came holding a cute cup with milk on it and saw mikan at the living room so he approaches her

"Hello Nee- sama" youichi said

"Oh! Hi youichi" she said

Youichi will go somewhere when mikan stops him "Wait" she said

Then searched something in her pockets… it was her handkerchief……… and wiped the milk that was on youichi's mouth "There! All done"

"Tnx Mikan –chan" youichi said smiling

"Your welcome" she said then stood up

Mikan was about to go upstairs when youichi said something

"By the way Nee- sama…" he said

Then mikan looked at him with a happy face

"Big Brother Natsume is here" he said

"Huh??" mikan wondered

"Oi, POLKA DOTS" natsume shouted

Then mikan looked "WHAT!!!" she said then rushes to go to him

"What's the matter?" He said

"What the hell are you doing here??" mikan asks furiously

"As if I even like to be here" he said not looking to her

"Big brother natsume was asked by mommy to eat here" youichi said

Mikan didn't asked anymore questions but instead sat beside natsume and her happy face turn into frustration

Mikan Sighs…..

Youichi Smiles…

And well, natsume………. Still the same

**The Dinner**

Mikan's mother was telling stories about mikan when she was still a child…..

Stories like when mikan usually cries when she was alone in the dark and even until now….

And well, natsume was forced to listen

Mikan lost her appetite and was about to leave the room then natsume hold her hand

……………………………………….

Mikan blushed………. And turned like a tomato

Then natsume said "I'm Just going to accompany your daughter"

"Oh! Sure, Sure!" Mrs. Sakura Said "Children no a days" She ended

Natsume dragged mikan and ended up in the front yard

Then natsume let go of mikan's hands

"What do you think your doing?" mikan asks

"Don't get the wrong idea… I just don't want listening to your boring old stories" he said

"Oh! I'm sorry to my mother's action Gomenn!" she said

…………………

The two was silently gazing at the moon when natsume noticed mikan's beautiful eyes

Then thought _"Maybe she's not that bad to be a wife after all"_

Then mikan looked "Something wrong" she said

"Nope!" he said

………………………….

"Natsume –kun could I ask you a favor?" she ask

"What?" he said

"You have a Motorcycle right?" she asks

"And?" he said again

"Can you please accompany me to go to hotaru's house?" she ask again

"What am I your servant??" he said

"Please!!!!" she said pleadingly

"On one condition" he said

"What?" she ask

"There must be something in return" he said

"Well, what do you want??? Money?" she said

"I have many of that" he said

"Material things?" she ask again

"Nope! Not that either" he said

"Then what?" she asks

"Something that I don't have…….." he said

Then mikan thought……… "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she shrieked but before anyone could hear her natsume covered her mouth

"What the heck are you shrieking for?" he asks

"What do you mean……… I know what you want……." She said

"What??" natsume asks

"MY…MY…. MY….. BBBOOOODDDDDYYYYYY" she said crossing her arms and wrapped it in her shoulders

Natsume dropped in her suggestion "Dream on lil' girl… even though you're the only girl here in the world I will never like that body of yours" he said

"Then what??" she said "Okay… just accompany me and I will give you three wishes" she said…….. "Except for my body" she ended

"That might be good!" natsume agrees

…………………………………………

Hotaru's house is not that far in their house actually their just at the corner………… mikan was only frightened at the dark………

**HOTARU'S HOUSE**

Hotaru live alone in her house………… given by her father

Ding…….Dong…………

The door bell rang

But there's no answer

Mikan rang it again, but still no answer so she decided to just come in

The house was open and there are lights so they knew that there's someone home

"Hotaru………." She shouted

But there's no reply

So they went up stairs

**Hotaru's Room**

Hotaru was heavily sleeping due to the non –stop work over her inventions

"Hotaru must be really, really tired" she said and covered her with a blanket

Mikan noticed that hotaru was holding a picture and gazed at it……..

After a few glanced she remembers where she saw this picture…….. It was the same picture that ruka returned

Then hotaru said something

……………………………………

Mikan was not that curious to that picture but what shock to her the most is when hotaru said the name of "**RUKA" **

**I Appreciate Reviews So please Give me some!!! I give me some strength to still continue so please!!!! Luv you all**

**From:**

**Cometangelninianne27……**


	7. The JeALoUsY And ThE TruTh

**Sorry for the late update because we have text exams… and I only have only little time to study because it's really so many!!! Please review! **

**Chapter 7: The Jealousy and the truth**

"**RuKa"** Mikan said "Did I hear it right??" she said again

"**Oh Ruka"** Hotaru said again

Because of the shock ness mikan heard she immediately told to natsume that "Let's just go home… I think hotaru is really tired"

It was early in the morning when mikan is strolling outside the school and thinking over and over again the thing that happened yesterday until a girl called her name

"Mikan!" she said

"Why??" mikan asks

"Our gym teacher said that we will have a practice playing tennis" she told her

"Okay… I'll just come" she replied

**Practice**

Mikan is quite good at tennis… and she's part of the team to be exact…

This is the day that they'll appoint who will be their new captain… and you new who will it be??……… off course mikan… (Well good for you)

Mikan is very happy that many good things have just happened that makes her happy… being a captain will be a big responsibility but she knows it very well… she became the president of the campus after all

After the announcement of the new captain, some of her friends congratulate her and that includes Ruka…

"Congratulations" he said

"Yah!... I'm glad" she replied

"Ummm to celebrate…." He said hesitantly

"Uhum…??" she listened

"Can…. Can you have a…. A DATE WITH ME??" he said emphasizing the words A DATE WITH ME

Mikan was shocked that she couldn't speak

"Well, I guess the answer will be…" he said

And was cut off when mikan said "Ok!"

Then ruka became very happy and said… "I'll just pick you up tomorrow okay" while holding mikan's hands

"Kay" mikan said

Then ruka left happily

While having their conversation, they didn't know someone is over hearing it… someone who was affected the most……… it was a girl who really likes ruka…

**It was in the afternoon…**

Mikan is managing the new members of their team because she's the team captain…

She was really happy that time…. When Hotaru came and was a shock for Mikan

Then Hotaru patted her at the back.

"You startled me don't do that again" asked by Mikan

"Why what's the matter" asked by Hotaru

"It's nothing" mikan replied

"Why… I'm noticing that you look happy… Is there something I want to know?" asked by Hotaru yet again

"Nope… nothing happened just the same old me…." Hiding from the friend what happened…

"So I'm going now" keeping apart from her friend.

It was days that Mikan never get near to her friend so that she could prevent Hotaru from asking many questions. But as we all know the friend knew what's going on but just pretend that never happened….

At last it's was Saturday the moment that she is waiting for…. She dressed up very cutely… and arrived just in time in the bus stop….

"Your really cute…."complimented by Ruka

"Thank you and you look handsome too…." Added by Mikan

The two of them blushed together and look at each other for a minute then they immediately ride at the Car.

Ruka's PROV

"Wow…. Mikan looks really cute it's a dream come true that she agrees to date with me…. Even though many really cute guys wants to date with her….So I will make this the very special date that she ever had…. But what if…"

Mikan's PROV

"I hope that my feeling is correct that he likes me too…. Woe… wait a minute if a guy ask a girl out of a date… this means that he likes the girl because if not then the guy will never waste his time just to ask a girl out…. But what if….."

Together They say "She… Doesn't like me…"

"He…. Doesn't like me…"

Then they look each other….. which makes them really red like a tomato…..

After the mushy stuffs that they did and think… they arrived at Tokyo, and then at first they were too shy to talk to each other but when Mikan started to hold Ruka's hand…. They started to feel comfortable with each other. They talk about many things and acted like girl friends and boyfriends…. Many peoples see them and think their really sweet… and the two of them are really happy too…. Eating ice cream and window shopping….

The 2 of them is really exhausted in all that they do so they went home but takeshi insist to go first in the park.

"Did you have fun today?" asked Ruka

"Yeah… it is really fun hanging out with you I wish we can do this another time…" asked by Mikan

"Well…. I've been meaning to say something to you…." Says by Ruka

"Then what is it?" Mikan asks

"Well here goes nothing………… you know what….. Since 1st grade I've been always admiring you that you can do many things that no other girls can…. You look so cool but actually you really are…. The admiration that I have since we first met becomes love and stuck in my heart more and more…….. I've been always looking you from afar and I thought that I can't reach you that's why I tried hard to change my personality… ever since 6th grade I change many things that even I myself can never understand…. And so what I meant to say is that…. I really like you…. Mikan …. And I don't wish you to love me because of what I tried hard just for you but…. I'm just telling now how I feel for you and I know that you like someone else so my heart is now at ease that I've said everything I want to say….. That's all!" Ruka said

Mikan was in a great shock and couldn't speak… until she heard a girl said The name **RUKA** and in that she thought about hotaru…

When Ruka stood up and was about to left, Mikan stop him by holding his hand and talk at his back while sitting…

"You know what………….. I've been meaning to say the same thing to you….(While tears fall into her cheeks)… ever since 6th grade I've been in love with you because your really cool, smart and talented…. And not only that I like you for your good heart and I'm not mistaken that I really love you….." mikan said

These words make the boy stunned….

"But….. You see I've decided now I can't love you anymore cause if I will love you then I will be hurting the one person that I protect and treasure in my whole life and I don't want that to happened so I hope you can understand…

The boy was really heart broken and says

"It's cool I know that this would happen in the start" said by ruka who was now crying but definitely not sobbing

"But Ruka…."Said by Mikan in concern

Mikan stood up and put Ruka's head in her shoulder

After a long talk and cry….

Someone was passing when she saw the two hugging so she decides to eavesdrop on what their doing…

"I know that I have no rights now…. But… for my last farewell, can I…." asked by Ruka

"Can I what?" asked again by Mikan

"Can I….. Kissed you?" Ruka hesitantly asks

Mikan smiled and says "Okay"

Sumire, who was eavesdropping, was very shock to what they did…. And took a picture to prove what their doing on their backs.

And after the kiss… the two went to their own separate ways while went home jumping for her new catch…. But quite disappointed too because she likes Ruka too.

**In the morning….**

Mikan went to school early so that she could see Hotaru when she arrives, But when she arrives she saw Ruka there sitting… she went to her seat quietly but never the less no matter quiet she were Ruka still notices her.

"Um… sorry for yesterday" said by Ruka

"Yesterday?" she said as if she doesn't know

"Oh… that yesterday…! Its nothing it doesn't matter anymore" she added feeling confident in herself.

"By the way I'm thinking about what you said yesterday…. The one who you protect and treasure so whose she?" asked by Ruka who has been puzzled for what she said

"Um… she… know her for your self… I won't tell you it's a secret" she replied

Then after their talk their classmates are already coming and one of them is Natsume, Mikan is making a plan for the tennis competition this coming July when Natsume saw her…

"Hey…. Lil' Girl..." he said then threw an envelop at mikan's face

"Hey! What's the big idea?" mikan asks

"It's an invitation I think… it's from my mother" he said

Then the fan girls overheard it… don't include sumire coz she's absent

"Hey natsume! Ask me too?" a girl said

"Yah! Why only her" a girl said too

"Tch!" natsume said then put his feet in the table

"How rude" mikan said

"As if you care" natsume said then read his favorite manga

"How lucky you are mikan!" a girl said

"I know the only means of this is a business contract or whatever… being 2nd richest family and all" a girl then again said

Then mikan looked at the invitation on whatever it is

**End OF Chapie**

**Thanks to all**


	8. The CoMmoTion AbouT The InvitaTion

Thanks for the reviews since the very start:

-glenda23

For being supportive all the time

And you ask if they have an alice? nope they don't

-lysabelle

Sorry for the late update… and thanks for supporting me

-SnowCharms

GoMmen…

-Sarafyna –chan

Ok!

-EzMouse

Thank you (",)3

-The cool kid and the Nameless

…

-honey kun

YaH!

The Inevitable Truth

Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!

-winglessfairy25

Thanks for the first review!

**Chapter 8: The Commotion about the Invitation **

Mikan then opened the enveloped slowly looking at it and wondering what it is

"_Hmm… I don't know what it is?" _Mikan thought while opening it really slowly

"What's the matter mikan! Hurry and opened it up" someone said

"_I can't decide… it's from that pervert and I don't know what it is? What if it's a trap or something" _Mikan thought

"Hey! If you don't open it up immediately then I'll open it for you!" Someone said again from the back

"Gee… Thanks I can open it up my self" mikan said then stood up walking away from the annoying crowd

**At the hallway**

"So annoying" mikan said while walking clutching her fists

Then later on…. She glanced at the enveloped again

"What am I so afraid for? It's just a stupid enveloped" mikan said but then again became suspicious

Then someone suddenly pops out of no where and grabbed the envelop "If you don't want to open it then I'll open it for you"

Seeing hotaru's face mikan had the sudden flashbacks about the past things that happened to her and ruka…

It was a long flashback… but after some time she managed to gain her consciousness, it was when hotaru had already opened the envelope and was about to read it

"Wa..wa..wait hotaru!" mikan said running after hotaru and took the envelope out of her clutches

"Hey what's the big idea?" hotaru asks

"It's my invitation you know!" she simply replied

"I'm just helping you because you're making a big fuss out of it" she said nonchalantly

"No I'm not!" mikan said

"….."

"Okay, I guess a little" mikan simply said

"………"

"Fine! I admit… I'm a little bothered" she said admitting her defeat

"And why is that?" hotaru ask her dear friend

"It's because I don't know what is inside it… being given by her parents… it's quite you now…….." she paused and said "Troublesome" she ended

"I think your quite exaggerating..." hotaru said

"Well, what if it's an arrangement to a wedding… the time, the date, the venue" Mikan said while imagining scenes of natsume and her holding their hands walking in the aisle all dress in white…

"Stop imagining and open it up… so that all your worries will soon come to an end" hotaru said again

"Well, yeah… I guess your right" mikan sighs "Okay then I'll open it up!" mikan said happily

It was a long silence…….

Mikan opened the envelope and saw three pieces of paper so she read one of them which stated

_Welcome to Paradise Island_

Mikan gulped

_Where parties, Weddings, etc. are held_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" mikan suddenly shrieked

Baka… Baka…. Baka……..

"What was that for?" mikan asks

"Your too noisy for me you idiot" hotaru said

"I know this will happen" mikan said while crying her eyes out

Then hotaru snatched the paper out of her grasp and continue reading…

_Hi – tech facilities, skilled workers, yum gourmets _

_It's good for enjoying your mind and your body_

_It's opening this Saturday… June 28_

Then hotaru looked at the bottom of the paper

_This is a special invitation to a special person: _

_I would like to invite you and your friends to our newly opened beach, pool and rest house… it is limited to 3 persons only so choose wisely_

Mikan sighs "It was a relief"

"You're just an idiot you know" hotaru said

"Yeah! Yeah! I know but you don't have to rub it in" mikan said

Then hotaru just walks away

"Wait, wait hotaru!" mikan exclaimed

"What do you want?" hotaru asks

"Since you're my best friend" mikan said then hold her arms and gave her something "I'll give you one too!" she said then left

"That mikan" hotaru said and a strong wind blew and a blurry smirked can be seen in hotaru's face

Mikan was at the corridor thinking who she will give the last one

"Hmm…. Who shall I give this invitation" mikan said

Then suddenly she saw ruka passing the same way where she's walking… then a thought came to her mind

"Ruka- pyon can I have a minute?" mikan said

"Y-yeah, y-yeah sure" ruka said

"A friend gave me an invitation and because you're a special friend so I'll give you the last" mikan explained

"R-rea-realy?" ruka said blushing ten reds of shade _"Hey! Ruka why are you acting this way?? She already rejected you so get over with her for goodness sake" _Ruka thought

"Sure!" then mikan hand it over to him "This Saturday okay 7 am" she said then walk a different path then suddenly ended smilingly "Don't be late"

End of chapie

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Hehehe….


	9. D SaNd, D BeaCh, nD d SuN Dat HoveRs It

**Thanks for the peoples who reviewed me last time:**

**-lysabelle**

**-glenda23**

**-honey kun**

**-Cat4862**

**-fIlIpInO and HAPPY about it…**

**Yah! I'm a Filipino… but I don't get your point… please explain?? **

**Well so much for that, Please enjoy**

**Chapter 9: The Sand, the Beach, and the Sun that hovers it**

It was Friday night; mikan was already packing her stuff for tomorrow

"Nee- chan, where are you going??" youichi asked out of no where

"Oh! Hi little youichi" mikan said while packing some things up "I'm going to the beach tomorrow" she continually spoke not looking to youichi, While seems in trouble on packing her stuffs not knowing what she'll bring since she has already packed 2 large bags and going on for her 3rd one.

Ignoring little youichi, he suddenly went outside to the room and then back rushing with different outfit than before, going towards mikan dressed up on a swimming trunks and a floater wrapped around him, then he suddenly said on mikan's face "Yey! Were going to the beach"

Which mikan make shock then looked at youichi's face which is full of excitement "Well, little youichi… I'm very sorry but I guess you cannot come" she said

"How come?" little youichi asks disappointed and with teary eyes

"The invitation can only provide 3 reserved persons and well, I guess I gave it to other persons already and if you don't have reservations you can't come" she said explaining youichi "But don't worry, let's go there some other time" she said patting little youichi's head

"Oh okay…" youichi just agreed and went to his room

"Let's get back to work shall we" mikan said continuing what she's doing

**YouChi's Room**

Youichi was walking in circles in his room (Like conan, From detective conan, when thinking) _"I don't want to trouble one- chan anymore so…"_ Youichi said "I'll Think a plan for me"

**Morning**

It was about 20 minutes before 7:00 when mikan's alarm clock alarmed

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she shrieked

"I'M GONNA BE LATE! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" she shouted and shouted running around like an idiot……. It was for 3 minutes………. Non- stop

After some time she suddenly stopped and breathes in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out and looked again in the time…

"WAAAAAAA 17 minutes remaining…. I can't waste anytime anymore" she said then took a bath

She manages to cover the time and got in the car 7:00, but no matter what… she's still late…

It was 7:10 when she arrived at the park where she said the meeting place would be. She stepped out the car and search for hotaru and ruka… but unfortunately, there was no sign of them. Mikan was almost gonna cried

"WAAAAAA!" she shrieked "They left me already!"

"Who??" someone said

Then mikan looked, It was ruka together with hotaru, she rushes and hugged hotaru… squeezing her and rubbing her face to her ups and down

"Stop touching me you idiot" hotaru said

"I thought you already abandoned me hotaru" she said already crying

"We just left to buy a drink, because you're so slow" hotaru said

"And we figured that your going to be late so we decided to have a stroll first" hotaru said

Mikan stops and asks "You figured?"

The hotaru bring out her baka gun (They don't have Alice but hotaru is not hotaru without her trusty baka gun)

BAKA BAKA BAKA 

"Baka" hotaru said with her everlasting emotionless tone

"Hey! What was that for??" mikan said rubbing the lumps that hotaru made

"Asking what was that… more like ask where that came from" ruka whispered

"Asking stupid questions… because your always late" hotaru said

"Oh! I'm sorry" mikan repent with a very sad face

"Hotaru sure is terrifying" ruka whispered again then sweat drop

"Don't even bothered, let's go now" hotaru said smirking

Then mikan out of the blue turned into her cheerful self again and hugged hotaru in the back

"But she sure know how to handle things" ruka said looking at the two in his own world

Then suddenly mikan cried "HEY! RUKA- PYON… HURRY UP OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU"

"COMING!" he replied

They traveled for 30 minutes… the view was spectacular, full of trees, flowers, birds and other insects…the wind is so fresh…

Mikan was really excited that it feels like it's her first time going on a beach…

They traveled safety… and stepping out the car many guards surrounded them… Welcoming, bringing their luggage in and making them feel comfortable… but instead the three of them felt awkward…

After all the commotion and the guards already left… mikan stretched and looked at the fascinating beach… that was so clear like crystal blue, in white sand, and packs of people… about 1000 or so… and I guess most of them are rich… but it's not actually really crowded in here because the place was so big that even thousands and thousands of people can handle

"Awesome" mikan said looking everywhere with a sparkling eyes

"Hey" someone said

Then the three of the look

"I guess you're already here" someone said

"Oh! It's you natsume –kun" mikan said

"Come with me and I'll show you around" natsume said walking

The three of them followed then listen in everything natsume discussed

It was so long that mikan got bored…

"This place is so big… it will take us ages before we can finish touring around" mikan said

"Then I'll just show you to your rooms" natsume said

"Hai!" she said smilingly

Natsume showed mikan and the others their rooms…

They are walking to the hallway when mikan heard a familiar voice

End Of chapter

**Do you know who this person might be?? Got a clue? Well, let's find out more! **


	10. A tErRibLe DaY

**Thanks for the reviews:**

** SnowCharms**

**glenda23**

**lysabelle**

**nikkiru**

**Your all supportive… continue reviewing!**

**Chapter 10: A Terrible day**

As they were walking in the hallway… mikan heard a very familiar voice that attracts her attentions… so she followed the voice and snooped in

"Hey! Hey! Do not put my garments in there… it's priceless you know!" said by the voice

Mikan was surprised on who this person is (Can you guess who this is??)

"Don't drop that! Baka!" the voice shouted again

Mikan felt really annoyed on this tone of voice that was ringing on her head… until she heard someone talked

"Your voice is tingling in my ears… shut it!" natsume said

"Oh! Natsume –kun… did you miss me??" this voice said

"In your dreams" hotaru said out of the blue with her emotionless voice

"Hotaru?" the voice said "So that means the baka is here too!" the voice said again

"Don't call me Baka, you Permy" Mikan said

Right! It was sumire having her vacation at the same place where mikan and the others are

"Why you!" sumire said and remembered of something "It's okay" she simply said… while walking away she was saying "Someday Sakura… someday"

"Someday?" mikan asks

"Let's just leave he alone mikan" ruka said dragging her to where natsume and hotaru was walking

They all went to their rooms… though there are plenty of rooms in the hotel they only share one room each, 1 room for mikan and hotaru and 1 room for natsume and ruka… because they want to know each other better…

Though mikan can't understand what sumire was talking about… just thinking about it, can't clear her mind

**Mikan's PROV**

"Someday Sakura someday" was all the voice I could hear in my mind right now

"WAAAAAAAAA" I shrieked "It's really annoying…" I said

Then hotaru told me "Thinking about it will only hurt your micro brain, so stop it before it explodes and turned into ashes"

I think hotaru was right so I stopped on thinking of it…

It was already 11:00 I was unpacking all my stuff… it was really tiring because I brought too many and I didn't even realize it…

After I was done, natsume knocked into our room and ask if I have a minute, so I agreed

We are walking in the hallway, it was awkward… no one is speaking. Even just a small sigh no one was giving. It was really silent. Until we reach a door

"My mother ask me to take you here so go on" he said to me

"Okay" I answered

At there I saw Mrs. Hyuuga, beautiful as ever… she looks like only 25 years old… I wonder how years old she really is.

"Ms. Sakura" she said to me

I became really, really nervous that even the air conditioner can't even stop my sweat droppings "H-Hai" I said

Then she get near to me and holds my face, I was really having the worst day of my life until I heard her said "KKKAAAWWWAAIIIIII"

"Did I heard her correctly" I said to my mind "Did she just say kawai?" I thought again

"Kawai, kawai, kawai" she said saying it over and over again while rubbing her face near to mine

"W-What's the matter Mrs. Hyuuga?" I asked

Then she stoped and said "Stop saying Mrs. Hyuuga… it doesn't fit me, mommy is much better"

"WHAT!!!!" I said in confusion

"Since you and natsume are fiancé then it's not bad" she said to me

"B-But" I declined

"No buts" she said to me "Or else I will arrange your marriage earlier so that you can never declined on saying mommy to me since your officially my son's wife A.K.A. my daughter" she said which made me stop on declining

"O-Okay" I simply said

"That's better" she said to me

After that I went to my room really exhausted but I was just about to go to my room when someone spoke

"What did mom told you" he asks

"Oh! It's you natsume –kun" I said

"So what did just happened that it seems you looks really tired and looks like an old hag" he said

"I'm tired okay" I said being annoyed "Let's just talk tomorrow" I said again

But before I could open the door… he takes a grip in my wrist and drags me somewhere

**End of Chapter**

**So where will natsume take our little mikan?? You know?? Guess where? **

**Well then I'll see you next time…**


	11. GeTtiNg To KnoW EacH OthER

**Thanks For the reviews!!! And sorry for the late updates and all that… **

**Cometangelninianne27 ",)**

**Chapter 11: Getting to know each other**

"What did mom told you" he asks

"Oh! It's you natsume –kun" I said

"So what did just happened that it seems you looks really tired and looks like an old hag" he said

"I'm tired okay" I said being annoyed "Let's just talk tomorrow" I said again

But before I could open the door… he takes a grip in my wrist and drags me somewhere

**NORMAL PROV**

Mikan was really puzzled on what natsume was doing… they were running in the hallways and through the sandy beach. Mikan can't understand what's just happening…

"_What the…?? What's the matter natsume- kun??"_ She said in her thoughts but no matter what… there's still no answer to natsume

It was not that long before they stopped and natsume released mikan from his clutches … they were in front of a cave… a pretty scary one

"This is it" natusme said

"W-WWHAT??" mikan said

"Just shut up and follow me" natsume said as he then again grab mikan's wrist

"H-Hey! Natsume your joking right?? It's really scary" mikan said as she restrains herself from natsume's strong grip

Mikan just closed her eyes because she thought that no matter what she'll say, natsume won't listen…

Mikan was thinking all the happy thoughts she could think and even sang a song in her mind… until

"Hey! Polka dots open your eyes" natsume said

After what mikan heard, she opened her eyes and looked at natsume furiously "POLKA DOTS!!!!" mikan was angry, really angry… until she saw a butterfly. She looked around and saw a pretty view… With flowers everywhere

"KAWAIIII" mikan shrieked

Mikan looked everywhere… enjoying herself. While natsume… still the same lying, reading his favorite manga

Mikan noticed natsume and approached him

"Hey! What are you doing?" mikan asked

"Can't you see, Reading" natsume said

"Why??" mikan asks

"What so you mean by why??" natsume asks

"Why's the sudden change?" mikan asked again

"Hn" is the only word he replied

"AnO Na??" mikan askes persistently and sat beside natsume

Then natsume looked the other way round… facing at the opposite side of mikan still reading his manga

"Thanks" mikan said blushing

"For what?" natsume said whispering

"For sharing this to me… you knew I'm down… so you cheered me up" mikan said

"Keep on dreamin' Lil' girl, this is an open space… every one is authorized in here" natsume said as he continually read his manga

Then mikan suddenly looked at his face… who shocked natsume "But… I still thanked you for doing this to me" mikan said as she kissed natsume's cheeks whick suddenly make the both of them blushed ten reds of shades…

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Why did I just do that??" _ Mikan thought

The two of them were in silence for a moment. Mikan stood up and went to the exit of the gate like a robot.

"Natsume –kun, I'll be going now… I forgot, I promised hotaru that I will help her take pictures on the views here… and don't worry I'll recommend this place too" mikan said as she waved her good- byes

Natsume was still lying in the grass filled and when mikan was already gone he suddenly said "Hnnnn" and stared at the clear blue sky

Mikan was in the hallway of the hotel going to her room to have some rest "Whew! That was close"

She was going to pass on a corner, but knowing mikan she doesn't even know it

BAM!

The two fell with each other… bumping and their butts lay on the floor flatly

"youwch" mikan said rubbing her butt

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" a guy said

"No it's alright" mikan replied

The guy stood and extends his hands to help mikan up "Here, let me lend you a hand"

"Thanks" mikan said as she brushes the dirt out of her skirt

"Hi there, I'm Takeshi" he said introducing her self "and you are"

Mikan looked at the face of this guy… who is totally handsome

"_SUGOI! His really good –looking… he has a White colered hair, not really spiky but kind of, a crystal blue eyes like ruka, but if I can tell it… his is more clearer, and that face… like an angel, more handsome than the face of that ugly jerk natsume" _ MIkan thought "Mikan… Mikan Sakura" she said

"Hmmmm…." He said

"Why??" mikan asked

"Betsuni" takeshi said "Then Ja- Ne, see you later" he said waving his goodbyes

"Sayoonara" mikan said

Mikan hopped at the corridor going to her room really happy forgetting what just happened earlier.

**Morning**

Mikan woke up 6:20 am, earlier than expected… she stretched going out her room and bumped to someone unexpectedly

"Hey! Get out of me" the guy said making mikan out of his lap due to their position

"GOMMEN" mikan said as she get out on his lap then recognized who this person is "Natsume –kun, your early" she said

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask" natsume said sarcastically

"It's just that I slept early" she explained "So where are you going?"

"Somewhere" natsume said

"Somewhere?? Where??" mikan said persisting natsume to tell her

"…" natsume replied

Mikan didn't response anymore to his silence treatment and just continually follow him, and they arrived at the cafeteria

"Good timing, showing me where the cafeteria is… I still don't know the way around here so it's sure a great help" mikan said

"Whatever" natsume said

When they arrived, they ordered their breakfast

"What do you want??" the lady asks

"Eggs Please!" mikan and natsume said except for natsume who didn't say the secret word 'Please'

"What do you want with your eggs??" the lady ask again

"Sunny side up" they both said but then again no one really considered it suspicious… it's just plain coincidence

After a while natsume said "My eggs… make it…" Then mikan spoke again "Please make mine sweet, I like it when it's like that" The time mikan said the word sweet and natsume said the word sweet… they both look at each other

"Natsume… you like sweet eggs too??" mikan asks "Someone said that my habits of eggs are kindda weird… but now I know that I'm not alone" mikan said happily

"It's just coincidence…" natsume said annoyingly

Not long the eggs was already finsh

"What's for drinks?" the lady said

"Milk" they both said

"Scratched the milk and turn it to water instead" he suddenly said to the lady

"Roger that" the lady said

**At the Dinning Table**

Because mikan persisted on having breakfast together with natsume and knowing she'll not stop until natsume agrees so he just agreed

"It's so weird natsume" mikan said suddenly out of the blue

"If it's about the food… it's not weird, its just plain coincidence" natsume explained

"Well, not only that… knowing that we always fight when we see each other, I didn't know that we shared the same likes sometimes" mikan said smilingly

"_Well…"_ Natsume suddenly thought

Mikan nearly finished her food… but a light suddenly hits her hazel eyes

"What's that?" Mikan asks

"What's what?" natsume said

"Is that a necklace? It looks so pretty… a necklace with a black cat locket" mikan asks

Natsume looked "None of your business" he replied

"You're such a sober, natsume" mikan said

"As if I cared" natsume said continue eating

Then mikan's look suddenly changed and lean to natsume's arms and whispered to his ears "Is it from your girlfriend?"

Then natsume left. Which made mikan's face lay flatly "Yeah! And That doesn't concern you"

"WAA!!! So whose the lucky girl??" mikan asks

Natsume was on the door… and answered "She's already dead"

"WHAT??" Mikan acted suprisely

"Don't pity me, and don't be so cocky with me since we ate together… it doesn't mean anything… and about this girl… she's dead but I know she'll remember me and rise up once again on the grave she lies… I thought so" natsume said as he wave his goodbyes

"Huh??" mikan said really puzzled

**End Of chapter**

**What does natsume mean by what he said?? A girl that will rise up once more on where she lies??? Is that mean that the girl is a zombie? Find out more…**

**And don't forget reviews…**


	12. The SnEaKy LittLe BabY

**Sorry if it's a little short of romantic parts… but will get there someday so please just wait… but I appreciate it. Thank you very much for the reviews by the way!  
**

**Chapter 12: The Sneaky little baby**

Mikan was walking all alone in the sandy beach… thinking many things on her head

"_That, damn natsume… I'm only asking! What's with the attitude?"_ Mikan said on one of her thoughts…

Mikan was walking carelessly and doesn't even worried on looking until she bumps on someone………………….. Again

"Gommen, I'm not looking" mikan said immediately

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" the boy said

Mikan looked at the poor boy… which made her stun… "YOUICHI!" mikan shrieked very loudly that everyone around her looked

Then suddenly little youichi cried… "Oneechan! Huhu…. Oneechan… _Sniff… Sniff…_I really, really… miss you…_ Sob… Sob…_" youichi said crying and rubbing his tears on his eyes

Everyone around them looked furiously to mikan like a villain in the story.

"Hihihihi" mikan giggle sweat dropping… "It's okay youichi… I'm here… I'm here" mikan said

Then not long hotaru and ruka came

"Hey!!!!!!!!!!!" ruka yelled

The two came across mikan and youichi panting

"Let's go to the cafeteria" hotaru said

"Great idea" mikan said as she carried youichi like a mother and a baby

"_Hihihi… this way, oneechan won't hate me! And I can enjoy beach with my dearest oneechan" _Youichi thought as he embrace mikan even tighter

**At the cafeteria**

"Youichi, Is anybody together with you?" hotaru asks as she was eating her favorite dish

"Uh- Uh I'm all by my self" youichi shook his head

"But how…." Mikan was going to finish saying something until somebody butted

"Youichi" somebody said

"Ah! It's you brother natsume" youichi said as he hurried going to natsume

"Natsume- kun?" mikan asks

"Yes! It's brother natsume who invited me here" youichi said

"But why?" mikan asks

"Doesn't it look unfair that only you can enjoy" natsume said

"Yes I like youichi to be here too but dad wouldn't agree me taking youichi out only with my guidance, his their favorite son remember" mikan explain with a really down expression and tears already flowing in her eyes as she lowered her head so that no body can see

"Oneechan" youichi said as he hugs mikan

"Mikan" ruka said

"Don't worry… I already asked your parents about this" natsume said

"But why wasn't I informed?" mikan asked

Hotaru sighs… "What a waste of time" hotaru said as she stood up

"Stop that hotaru!" ruka said

"What do you mean by that hotaru?" mikan asks

"Aren't you glad that youichi is already here… wasting your time in this crazy conversation which doesn't even make any sense" hotaru said

"Hotaru… " ruka said as he approach hotaru

"Will you shut up ruka…? I'm just saying the truth" hotaru said

"But…" ruka said

"It's okay ruka… I understand hotaru now!" then mikan looked straight forward "Yosh! Hotaru wants to say that I should not careless about these stupid thoughts I have and just adjust at the flow of time… I'm right aren't I?" as mikan holds hotaru's hands

"That's not what I meant to say but… I'll leave it that way" hotaru said

"YOKATA!" Mikan was relived

"And why's that?" hotaru asks

"Coz I thought that you'll say BAKA or what ever names you call me and said that it's wrong and all that" mikan explained

"BAKA, I said earlier that that's not what I want to say" hotaru said as she explained that though she accepted mikan's perspective, that it's still wrong on what she originally said

"WAAAAAA!!!!! HOTARU" mikan said as she tries to hug hotaru

"Hehehehe" ruka chuckled "You two will never change" as he ended

At the hallway, mikan and the others are walking

"Youichi what do you want us to do??" mikan asks

"Let's go swimming oneechan!" youichi said happily

"Okay" mikan said as she nodded on his brother's opinion

They all change to their swim suits and boxers shorts

**At the beach**

"SUGOI! SUGOI! SUGOI!" all the people said as mikan and the others were passing by

"Your quite popular mikan" ruka said

"What are you saying ruka –pyon" mikan said as she was walking blushingly

Mikan was wearing a cute pink colored two piece revealing her curves and sexy body.

"HWOOOOOOOO!!!!!" many boys said while some are trying to ask mikan out

But unfortunately not even one was accepted until

"Hi there miss" a guy with a facinating eyes came

"H-hi" mikan said

Yoiuchi and the others looked at the guy furiously except for hotaru and natsume who was just looking

"I'm just a lonely guy whose just passing by and was facinated to your beautiful eyes" the guy said as he kisses mikan's hand and looked at her as he messed up his delicate brownish hair…

He is a handsome guy with brownish colored hair, has a black but beautiful eyes, cool I could say and an outgoing person

"Hey!" youichi said as he back off the said guy "Nobody can kiss my oneechan except me and big brother natsume" youichi yelled

"NATsume, natsume, natsume" all whispered

"Youichi!" mikan said as she was blushing furiously and natsume's face never change still the same cold natsume…

"Natsume" the guy whispered "Okay! Okay! I'm backing off" the guy said to youichi

"Gomen" mikan apologize

"No need to apologize, I'm just here hoping that I could score for good this time" he explained "And by the way my names hiroki and you are?" he said as he was walking slowly to different direction

"Mikan! Mikan Sakura" mikan yelled while bowing

"Mikan huh?" the guy whispered

**End Of Chapter**

**So Whose this hiroki Guy?? And why is he needed in this story…? Well, I guess you have to find out for yourselves…**


	13. WhO ArE theY?

**Gommen For the late updates for this past few days… it's just that, I have plenty of assignments, projects, reports and including tests… it's driving me crazy.**

**And by the way thanks for the reviews… I really, really do appreciate it.**

**Chapter 13: Who are They??**

Knock!! Knock!! Knock!!!

Natsume knock at the door

"Come in" a woman said

Natsume opened the door and found a woman and a boy inside

"Natsume… what a sudden appearance" the guy said

"What are you doing here hiroki?" natsume asks

"Aren't you glad I'm here, LI- TTLE BrO- TheR" hiroki said

"Hmph it doesn't really matter" natsume said "So why did you call me here mom?" he said to her mother

"Well…" her mother replied when suddenly

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOck!!

"Enter"

And there came a white haired dude, with a crystal blue eyes

"Takeshi!" natsume was shocked

"It's what I'm meaning to tell you" their mother said "He just came from America"

Natsume was really shocked… because takeshi was his favorite brother who he admired when his still little. But since he left japan because of a heart ailment without saying goodbye to him… he really, really hated him.

"So how are you now natsume??" takeshi asks with a mezmerizing look

"Fine I guess" natsume said without looking

"I heard you are popular now with the ladies" takeshi said

But then again natsume just simply replied "As if I cared"

"You didn't change a bit" takeshi said then chuckled

"Hey bro. How's america?? Do they have beautiful ladies like in japan" hiroki asks suddenly

"I can't really tell…" takeshi said

Then while talking with each other natsume left the room

**… Mikan**

Mikan just woke up from a really, really deep slumber

YYAAWWNNN!!! Mikan was really tired from all the ruckus yesterday…

"I hope this day would be excelent cause I felt like it" mikan said

"Yeah right… just change already" hotaru said

"Your such a KJ hotaru" mikan said

"If I'm KJ then your SP" hotaru said

"Wait, what does that mean?" Mikan asks

"You Are Such A SloW PokE" hotaru said and went outside

"That Darn hotaru" mikan said as she clenched her fists

"I'll wait you at the cafetiria" hotaru said then walk out again

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­** ... Ruka**

Ruka was in the garden looking at the flowers

"It's sure is preety" ruka said as he streched his arms

"What's preety??" hotaru said as she was just few inches in ruka

"HO- HO- HOTARU" ruka said as he falls and blushed ten reds of shade

"_What was that??"_ Ruka thought _"Did I Just blushed?"_

"Hey ruka… stop day dreamin'" hotaru said

"Right!" ruka replied

"So as I was saying… what's preety?" hotaru said

"The flowers" ruka replied Then thought _"Maybe it's just because she's near me that's all… right?"_ Then he suddenly said "Right!"

"Right??" hotaru asks

"RI- RI" then he look at different direction "RIGHT OvER there is the prettiest one" ruka said panicking

"You mean the sakura flowers?" hotaru asks

"Yah!" he said "Don't you think so?" ruka asks

"Well, If I think it clearly It's beautiful but ruka… can I ask you a question?" hotaru asks

"sure! What is it?"

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ... Mikan**

Mikan was walking at the hallway going to the cafetiria still cursing hotaru

**At The cafteria**

"Wait where's hotaru??" mikan wondered

"Oh well, I'll just eat" mikan said

As she finished getting all the food she wants, she search for a good spot and saw natsume at the corner

She went near him

"Can I sit?" mikan asks

"No" natsume immidiately replied

"Okay" then mikan sat and ate her breakfast

"What the-" natsume said

"What the- what?" mikan asks

"Idiot!" natsume said

"IDIOT!!!" Mikan repeated

"Why bother asking if your not gonna obey" natsume said annoyed

"I was just being polite you know" mikan defended herself "And judging by your appearance something came up so I thought that you wouldn't enjoy company so I just barge in" mikan said

"Are you mocking me?" natsume said angrily

"WWWWOOOAAAHHHH! Natsume time off" a guy said

"Huh?" mikan looked

"That's not the proper way to treat a lady" the said and sat down

"and why the hell do you care" natsume said glaring at him

"So we meet again, MS. SAKURA" the guy said holding mikan's hand and ignoring natsume

"Hiroki, Right?" mikan asks

Then someone just came and back off hiroki's hands

**… Hotaru and ruka**

"WHAT!!!!" Ruka said

"Well, Do you like her or not?" hotaru said

"It's not that I hate her" ruka said blushingly

"Right… you like her?" hotaru said being down

"Why do you asks?" ruka said

"Betsuni" hotaru said then left leaving the poor ruka alone

** … Cafetiria**

Right it was youichi saying "Didn't I told you that you have no authority to my sister… or your just dumb to know it!" youichi said shouting

"Youichi!" mikan said

"No, it's alright…" he said to mikan "You sure is sneaky"

"Yah! Sneaky than you are" youichi said

Then suddenly someone said "Stop it hiroki"

"Takeshi" hiroki said then everyone look especially mikan who has the flushes of the time they bump on each other

"Oh! It's you" mikan said

"Huh" takeshi said

"That afternoon" mikan said

"Oh yeah… I remembered you now… mikan sakura right? D Mikan SAkUra" takeshi said

"Hai" mikan nodded cutely

"Great! another catch from the master fisherman" hiroki said being disappointed

"You know each other" natsume said

"Nope not really… it's just that we bump each other and we know each other's name" mikan said

"I'm not asking you idiot" natsume said

"Hey!" mikan said

"Hehehe" takeshi chuckled "Forgive natsume for his rudness, it's not like his like that when were little" takeshi said

"Wait! Are you related with him for any chance?" mikan asks

"well, were brothers including the loud guy over there"

"Really?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**What heppened to hotaru?? And what will happened to mikan and the trio… will the love still constant or maybe from the very start there's no love at all…**


	14. A Very Confusing DAy

**Chapter 14: A Very Confusing DAy**

Their break was already over and mikan starts on going to class again… but she felt really, really down because she felt that the break was only a day. But more or less she is glad too that she can see all her friends again.

Mikan was again………………… Late as usual, hurrying up to go to school

**... at school**

Mikan was just in time, panting at the door…

"Made it" mikan said while panting heavily

Then not long some suddenly said "Move it!"

"Huh?" mikan asks

"Didn't you heard me… move it" the voice said again

Mikan looked at the figure of this person and wishes that this person is not the person who she wants to see

…………

Well, you guess it right, it is no other than the damn black cat, the torturer, and the dream stopper and the worst is the love destroyer…

Mikan only wished for a happy high school life… but what did she get… the worst ever. Being the fiancé of the terrible, cold and uncool guy she have ever seen… well scratched the uncool… maybe he was cool but not the terrible and cold part.

"Great… having a morning with your face in first sight" mikan said sarcastically

"Well, sorry for having a good –looking face" natsume said

"What did you say??" mikan asks "Can you repeat it again?" mikan asks again

"Why should I" natsume said

"GRRRRRRRRRR" mikan growled really angry

And all the students looked at them

"Mikan, mikan calmed down" Yuu said

"Yah mikan, there's nothing to be angry about" anna and nonoko said

Then ruka came at the door

"What's happening?" Ruka asks

"It seems mikan is really, really angry" yuu exclaimed

Then after yuu finishes explaining they heard a "rabbit" "rabbit" sounds not far from them

"And what could be the problem" someone said

"MR. JINNO" everybody said

"Yes" he replied

Then being frightened to Mr. Jinno's look they all sat down to their sits…

Just like always, Jinno continued on his difficult math problems.

** … Lunch Time**

"That Natsume Hyuuga… I will never forgive him as long as I live" mikan said, together with hotaru, who was whispering while walking…

"Stop it already… it really doesn't matter what he do as long as you don't response to him right?" hotaru said

"well, yeah I supposed so" mikan said

"Give him the silent treatment" hotaru suggested

"Uhmmm……" mikan said

"I guess you don't know what it is… how dumber can you be" hotaru said "don't talk to him as if you can't see him"

"Okay then I'll try it" mikan said cheerfully again

They were not that far from the sakura tree and natsume saw her

"So I guess she's fine again" natsume whispered then he looked around. While looking he saw someone which catches his attentions…

** … Mikan**

Mikan together with hotaru was walking the hallway passing through the garden when someone called them

"Mikan! Hotaru" the person said while waving

But mikan and hotaru didn't hear him then suddenly Yuu, Ruka, Anna, nonoko, koko all appeared… so he decided to approach them

"Hey mikan! Are you alright now??" yuu asks

"You startled me there for a minute mikan" ruka said

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" mikan said

Then someone said "Mikan"

Then they all looked

"Yes??" Mikan was shocked on who he was looking "What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you glad I'm here?" the person said

"Well, it's not that" mikan said

While their talking anna and nonoko was looking furiously on the said guy

"Mikan whose he?" they both asked

"Ah! By the way anna and nonoko meet hiroki… hiroki meet anna and nonoko" mikan introduced him

"You're so dreamy" they both said

"Thanks" hiroki said and flashes his bright teeth

"Drooling over a flashy guy… how low can you be anna" koko said

"For your info, KOKORO YOME, just mind your own business" anna said

"Hey! Hey! Don't fight" they all said

**Later**

Mikan and the others were giving hiroki a tour around while every girl that saw him passing drool all over saying "WHY IS IT ALWAYS GOTTA BE MIKAN"

And most of the guy thought "WHAT DID MIKAN SEE IN HIM? Or some sort"

"Are you that popular here?" hiroki asks

"I should ask YOU that question" mikan said

"By the way where's natsume?" hiroki said

"Is it the reason why you're here?" mikan ask

"Actually no… but since I'm already here" hiroki said

"Ah ok! But I guess I don't know where he is either" mikan said "Or the I"

Then she ran outside the school and went to the garden

"I thought so" mikan said as she was gazing at natsume's sleeping figure

"Natsume! NAtsume" hiroki called

"What!" natsume said as he opened his eyes slowly

"What the hell are you messing me for" natsume said

"That's not the way to talk to your brother" mikan said

"Stay out of this" natsume said

"It's okay mikan" hiroki said "By the way I just want to tell you that mom wants you to go to grandma's house and that concerns to you too mikan…"

"What! Why me?" mikan asks

"What… what do you mean why me?? Don't you remember-" hiroki said as he was cut of to natsume's words

"Stop it! She doesn't have to remember" natusme said glaring at him like hell

"Remember what??" mikan asks

"Nothing" natsume said

"Now I'm confused…." It was sometime before mikan replied again "Okay I'm coming

too"

**End Of Chapter**

So what's this secret that they kept on hiding?? And why is this concern to mikan?? What is it with grandma that links it all?? stay tuned to find out in the next chapter….. The PAst


End file.
